flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
New Union Technology
The New Union had a wide range of technology at their disposal. Much of what they had available at their start was leftover Infinite Dominion technology. Over time, they expanded their holdings by reclaiming and refurbished some old Earth technologies and vehicles, and developed some of their own through research and development. By the year 2024, only the Terra Concord matched or exceeded the New Union in technological advancement. Armor The New Union made use of several different variants of armor for their troops, and improved them over time. : Main Article: New Union Armor Variants Communications Signal Occlusion Protocol The Signal Occlusion Protocol was developed by the New Union relatively early on in its existence. The protocol requires that all New Union transmissions go through a heavy filtering and encryption method that leaves the signal as little more than static to anyone without the proper decryption methods. This secured the New Union's communications from most outside forces, but it limited their transmission range. As such, while troops in the field could easily radio each other, they would not be able to radio a base if they were too far away without a comm relay pack or proximity to a Union vehicle with a transmitter. Efforts have been been made to fix this issue with limited success. Equipment Daedalus-Class Jumpjet The Daedalus-Class Jumpjet originated from tinkering done by Grid Field Mechanics, who wondered if it was possible to create a jetpack light enough for a person to carry but strong enough to achieve liftoff. After a test of an initial prototype proved it was possible, the units and their project were brought under Special Projects. After several months of development, prototypes of the jumpjet have been fielded among Sword and Grid units. The current prototypes are capable of thrust bursts that lift the user up to three stories high, slowing the fall of the user down to safe landing speeds, and short-term sustained flight. Efforts to improve the jump height and improve the duration of the Jumpjet's sustained flight capabilities were ongoing as of March 2024. Weapons Melee Weapons Voltage Based IDnEE Stun baton The stun baton, was introduced to service some time during the Infinite Dominion's occupation as a standard issue non-lethal weapon for all Dominion Civil Authority units. Small electric arcs on the end of the IDn Stun Baton could be activated by the user, and anyone struck by it would feel pain and potentially go unconscious depending on the power level of the IDn Stun Baton. The IDn Stun Baton could also be used as a standard baton by simply leaving the electrical arcs switched off. All standard issue variants of the IDn Stun Baton were nonlethal, but some partitions occasionally issued IDn Stun Batons with maximum power levels so high they were potentially fatal to anyone hit by them. While IDn Stun Batons continued to be standard issue among the New Union for several years, they gradually began to be phased out, as the urban patrols and sweeps that they were made for and used in had long since become a rarity in much of New Union territory. Combat Knife Most New Union military personnel carried a combat knife of some kind. These were standard steel knives that had generally been scavenged and sharpened for renewed use. Stun Staff The stun staff was essentially a larger version of the stun baton. When activated, the staff extended to a length of 3 feet, with larger electric arcs at both ends. This weapon is relatively uncommon within the New Union, initially developed mostly for certain Honor Guard units. A few can be seen fielded by Sword close quarters units. Union Alloy Blades The New Union conducted many experiments on the unique alloys left behind by the Dominion. Some of these experiments led to the creation of a new, highly durable alloy that came to be known as simply the "Union Alloy." This alloy came to be used for several purposes, but it was first developed into various bladed weapons. Combat knives made of this material began to be made and issued to New Union troops, while longer swords were mostly made for the Shadow Division and Sword CQ troops. Some experimental swords were made with the capability of projecting electric arcs and energy fields around the blade. Small Arms Ballistic Weapons New Union military and paramilitary forces utilized a number of different ballistic weapons, scavenged from Union stockpiles and old military facilities. There are a few of these weapons being newly manufactured by the New Union (including the G36, MP7, and USP), which are considered to be "standard issue." However, given the many different operational needs within the New Union, there are a substantial number of different ballistic weapons authorized for use. OICW The Objective Individual Combat Weapon, or OICW, was loosely based on a pre-invasion prototype developed by the United States military. It had a built in scope that could be modified with various optics systems, and fired 5.56 rounds as well as 20mm grenades. It was produced in the first years of the Infinite Dominion occupation, but was quickly phased out in 2013 and replaced with the more powerful PACR. The New Union recovered several caches of the OICW in its early years. Due to its versatility, it continues to see service, and is commonly seen in the hands of Sword and Vanguard combat teams. Plasma Based Coil Rifle The Pulse Accelerated Coil Rifle (PACR), used heavily by Dominion HAF and DCA units was extensively modified and re-purposed by the GRID Weapons R&D teams following the Second Schism. It fired coils similar to pulse rounds, however they were projected by a plasma medium instead of pulse energy. The IDnEE Abrasion Orb tech was cut from the design as they opted for easier to control PBF grenades instead. Since the New Union favored control and reliability, the change was issued on account of the unstable and unpredictable nature in trajectory of the Abrasion Orbs. Although the rarity of PACRs increased rapidly in the aftermath of Operation Dethrone, specialized GRID excavations slowly but surely stockpiled a considerable arsenal of Pulse based technology into the New Union's armories. They are generally seen in the hands of Storm Ascension units, though they occasionally are also used by Division Officers and Judge Shock Troopers. Plasma-Based Firearms After the initial development of plasma-based weapons technology by 58132, the New Union quickly began making further developments in this program. While their use was somewhat uncommon early on, they began to be phased into active service in the Union Military Authority over the course of 2024. The New Union made use of the PBFC, PBFF, AR, and PDW variants, with additional plasma weapons in active development. : Main Article: Plasma Class Weaponry Artillery and Support Weapons Turret Systems Vehicles Ground Vehicles DAPC The Dominion Armored Personnel Carrier was a vehicle utilized by the Infinite Dominion, and later appropriated in large numbers by the New Union. It is equipped with moderate armor, making it completely immune to most small arms fire and able to withstand multiple hits by most explosive weapons before being destroyed. It also comes equipped with a pulse cannon and guided rocket launcher. The DAPC is manned by a two man crew, with one driver and a gunner. It can fit a maximum of twelve soldiers within the transport bay, though this varies based on how heavily armored they are and how much additional weaponry and equipment is being transported. The DAPC is powered by a dark energy cell that can go several months before requiring a recharge. The longevity of the power cell's charge enables the DAPC to be utilized as a mobile power generator to power recon posts and other small facilities. Tanks Old Earth tanks from various militaries were acquired and used by the New Union. Some were acquired by the initial agreement that had turned the Coalition into the Vanguard, while others were acquired by New Union recovery operations. Almost all New Union tanks had their power systems refitted to run on dark energy cells, as fuel was all but impossible to find. Some New Union tanks had additional upgrades made to their armor and weapons systems. New Union tanks spearheaded mechanized deployments since as early as late 2020, and became a relatively common fixture of the New Union military from late 2021 onwards. NUHAAC The New Union Heavy Armored Assault Craft was a large, bulky assault vehicle designed and built in limited numbers by the New Union, with only 14 existing across the entire New Union in late 2022. It was well armed and very heavily armored, but the heavy armor made it quite slow and hard to maneuver. Its heavy armor and slow speeds left it vulnerable to coordinated attacks, and while it was difficult to destroy, 2 of the 3 NUHAACs fielded in Protection Center 33 were destroyed. Recovered combat data of this vehicle class was reviewed by the Central Command Authority in mid 2023. Ultimately, 3 of the remaining 12 NUHAACs were placed in storage, while the rest were broken down so their components could be used in other projects. Air Vehicles Strike Helicopter The Strike Helicopter was essentially the Infinite Dominion's take on Earth attack helicopters. Well armored, heavily armed, and surprisingly agile, the Strike Helicopter saw widespread use by the New Union. The Strike Helicopter was equipped with a heavy pulse cannon, numerous missiles, and timed bombs that could double as mines. Most large scale deployments and offensives undertaken by the New Union involved these aircraft in some way. ATC Class Airships The New Union developed and fielded several new aircraft, designed to better fit their operational requirements. : Main Article: ATC Class Airships Category:New Union Category:Technology